1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jog shuttle, and more particularly to a control switch system for a vehicle, using a jog shuttle, by which a driver can rapidly and correctly select and control operation of a sound system in the vehicle even during driving of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes electronic apparatuses such as a radio set, a CD player, and a TV, and a switching system in which several switches are provided in a center fascia on the front of a driver's seat to easily manipulate functions of the electronic apparatuses. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional navigation control key switching system 1 includes a plurality of switches 2 selectively manipulated by a driver or a passenger. By the switching system 1, it is possible to select an operation mode of a radio set, a CD player, or a TV and then operate necessary functions in the selected operation.
However, since the conventional navigation control key switching system needs a plurality of switches according the number of the functions and the switches for manipulating the functions constitute separate structures, it needs excessively many parts. Further, the conventional navigation control key switching system requires a wide installation space, looks excessively complicated, and is difficult to manipulate.
Attempts have been made to simplify switching systems using a rotating a jog shuttle. While initially such technology could be used only in general electronic appliances and cannot be used in vehicles later developments applied the technology to vehicles. However, such attempts have required motors and encoders. Since the encoder and the motor are expensive, the cost of the vehicle increases.